Moments of Truth
by Cornorama
Summary: I wrote this back in 2002, it was inspired by scenes from somewhere in the midnineties. Todd and Blair are ooc, I didn't believe in using too many commas, and this started out life as a song fic. But I thought I'd share anyway, for a laugh.


Blair Cramer leaned forward to light the candles on the table in front of the huge windows. Tonight had to be perfect. Tonight would be perfect, failure was not an option.

It had taken soul searching and inner reflection and the question could she live a lie with Todd forever or did he deserve honesty. He had given her everything she'd ever wanted and then he'd turned around and given her what she really needed. A home, his love, his child.

At first the baby was a means to an end. A way to secure fortune, but now as the baby was continuing to grow inside of her she knew she'd finally found peace. Peace bought with a lie.

Her hand strayed to her stomach. This baby was created under the strangest of circumstances. They had only been married one night and she'd already made up her mind that she'd leap and then hope something would catch her. She told Todd she was having his child. She told her best friend the ultimate lie and he believed her. Not only did he believe her but he did the honorable thing.

No money, no job, nothing going for him but he still vowed to take care of her and their child. Their non existent child. But secretly, in her heart of hearts she believed. Simply and truly believed. God had seen her and Todd and saved them both by not only giving them one another, but then giving them a child.

"Hey, what's going on here, what's with the candles? You know for what we're paying for this place you'd think somebody would be up here already to fix this," Todd teased as he laid his laptop bag down on the couch.

Blair turned and cried out as she burned herself with the match as it burned down, startling her.

Quickly Todd crossed the room and immeadtly took her small hand in his larger one. "What did you do let me see."

Blair tried to pull her hand back "Todd, Todd really it's fine, you just startled me."

His face darkened for a moment "Were you expecting someone else?"

Blair shook her head and smiled at him softly, her eyes full of love. "Yes, I was expecting my husband who's crazy about me, have you seen him?"

Todd smiled back, the storm clouds lifting. Why did this one woman have that effect on him. "A husband who's crazy about you? I think I slammed the door in his face when I came in, I wanted you all to myself."

"Todd, I don't deserve you..."

"That's true, you've never actually done anything that horrible."

Blair slapped at him playfully. "Then what did you do to deserve me?"

Todd's whole expression softened. "I asked God for anything to prove that he cared. You're more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Oh Todd, I have to..."

Todd leaned forward and kissed her gently. "You have to let me love you. You have to let me make you happy."

"You do, but..."

"No buts, just this." Again Todd leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His arms slid lower down her back and the stoking of her lower back caused goose bumps to rise on her arms.

"Todd," began Blair moving away.

"Before you say it I know, you've got all this food here but to be honest I don't really like turkey except cold on couple pieces of bread. All I really want is to," he began to nuzzle her neck planting soft kisses on the side of her jaw, "count my blessings."

Tell him, Blair's mind cried as she kissed him again. Tell him this home, this life, are built on lies. It's a house of cards and all it needs to fall is one single..."

The phone rang.

...misplaced card.

"Don't take that," she asked trying to keep the panic from her voice.

"What? I have to. Hold on one second, I promise I'll tell who ever it is to get lost."

"No," she whispered. She knew in her heart it was Max. Max was going to destroy everything. She was going to tell Todd. She just wanted to have this one perfect holiday. She who'd never had a real family. Blair who was always the white trash foster kid who got a pity present at Christmas and ignored at other holidays.

One more lie, just to stop him from answering the phone  
just one more...

She grabbed her stomach and whispered inaudibly, Don't worry little one this will be okay. "Oh God, no," she cried gripping her stomach.

"Blair?" Todd turned his hand hesitating over the phones receiver.

Now. "Todd, oh God the baby. Todd, oh my God."

Todd crossed the room in two large strides and gathered Blair against him.

"Todd, it's the baby. It hurts, please make it stop." She was becoming hysterical and it was no longer an act. Her future hinged on her telling Todd about the lie their marriage was based on. She had to be the one.

"Todd," she wailed.

"Hold on, I'm going to call an ambulance."

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me. I love you."

"Blair, let me call am ambulance."

"I'm so sorry."

"Blair," Todd laid her down on the couch. "I need to get you help."

Blair sat up her face pale and two red roses burning in her cheeks. "I need you to know I will always love you. I have never loved anyone like I love you. I will never love like I love you."

Todd knelt beside her.

"I know you love me I love you too."

Blair took a deep gulp of air trying to calm her racing heart. "Max knows something about me that I have to tell you..."

Todd leaned back on his heels "About how you lied to get me to marry you?"

Blair scooted back, away from him. "Oh Todd...I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry." She started to stand. "I know you want me out of her, so I'll just go and get my things."

"Is it mine?" Todd's heart was in his throat. What would she say...

"Todd I got pregnant in Key West. The first night we spent together as man and wife. I haven't been with anyone besides you since the night we...since last Christmas. It's your baby Todd, yours and mine."

"Where would you go? It's Thanksgiving, you're my wife and you are crazy if you think you and my kid are going over to spend Thanksgiving with Dorian and her winged monkeys."

"You still want me, you're not mad at me?," Blair asked doubtfully.

"Blair," Todd sat down next to her on the couch and gently drew her into the tight circle of his arms, "When that sleaze came to my office today to taunt me with his little bombshell I couldn't believe it. How could you lie to me about a baby? You knew about my money before I did but you couldn't even trust me to help you out. You got greedy Blair. You didn't just want help, you wanted the whole thing."

"Todd, it just..."

"happened, don't give me that. You went to Florida to get me to marry you. You hit me in the one place you knew I was vulnerable, kids. You knew I could never abandon my kid or it's mother."

"I was so desperate Todd, mama's bills were sky high and you were going to get all that money and I thought that if you and I got married..."

"I'd turn your life into a fairytale? I'd give you everything in the world? I would fall in love with you?"

"I never thought you'd fall in love with me. I never thought that I'd fall in love with you."

Todd took a long look at Blair and for the first time Blair felt a strange feeling of what could only be described as peace. He knew who she was and he hadn't left. He hadn't thrown her out. He loved her...

"Blair, I loved you when you were just using me to get back at Cord. I have loved you since you shot me straight down at Rodi's. I figured you getting knocked up was the best thing to ever happen to me. I didn't have a dime, but you came to me to tell me I was going to be a dad and you needed me to be in our kids life. Our kid who didn't exist. But it looks like life played a joke on you Blair because here you are right now and you're going to have my kid."

Blair leaned back to look Todd in the eye. "If you want after the baby's born we can get a blood test, so that you'll know I'm not lying to you."

"What's a test going to tell me that I don't already know. That's my kid in there and I am going to take care of his or her mom even though sometimes she does stuff that's so crazy I either want to strangle her or kiss her."

"Would you kiss me?" Blair asked softly.

Todd pulled her even closer and kissed her deeply. "You're everything Blair, everything I've ever wanted."

"I'm nothing," said Blair softly.

Todd tipped her chin up. His tiger amber eyes bored into her green eyes. "You are Mrs. Blair Manning. You are the mother of my child. You are the only woman I will ever love."

"Todd, I love you. This didn't start out the best way but it's going to end right." Blair moved away from him and there before him as he watched her with interest she knelt before him. "Give me your hands."

"I think I'm going to like this," grinned Todd.

"Todd Manning will you marry me, again. In a church with our families there and this time with nothing between us except love."

Todd stood and pulled Blair up and into his arms. "I love you Blair."

"I love you too Todd. But is that a yes?"

"Well duh Blair."

Blair dropped her head backwards and laughed as Todd held her tighter in his arms. "Why Todd, you old romantic you."

"So," said Todd as he picked her up in his arms, "let's go upstairs and count our blessings."

"Ohh Todd," replied Blair playfully, "I was hoping you wanted to make love to me."

Todd's laughter could still be heard as he carried his beautiful wife upstairs.

Remember


End file.
